


A Simple Song

by AnnaWatermelon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Kim Jonghyun, also he's kinda creepy so just keep that in mind, he makes my job easier, i'm just glad Taemin's so cute sucking dick, writing porn is hard okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: Taemin's shitty new apartment has VERY thin walls.





	A Simple Song

How hard could moving be? 

 

True, he had only moved out of a house once when he was three months old, and the closest thing he’d done since then was moving into his brothers room when he went off to college, but that was besides the point. It was just transporting and unpacking boxes, right? Nothing he couldn’t handle.

 

At least that’s what Taemin kept telling himself as he pushed a cardboard box across the wooden flooring of his new apartment. He couldn’t even remember what he put in there, but seriously, nothing in the universe had the right to be this heavy. It was barely even through the doorway before he decided, fuck it, he’ll empty it out a bit so he can get it inside without hurting himself. He stood up and felt his back crack. Okay, scratch that last part.

 

Ripping off the clear tape from the cardboard was more challenging than it should’ve been because he couldn’t remember what box his scissors were in. After the tape broke for the third time in a row, he briefly entertained the idea of going next door and asking to borrow his neighbor’s scissors, but he knew his shyness wouldn’t allow that and the thought was quickly discarded. Besides, the tape was mocking his pain now and he was determined to show it he was not to be taken lightly.

 

He finally finished pulling the tape off and sighed in satisfaction, shifting from sitting on his aching knees to his butt as he searched through the box. Turns out, it had some of his textbooks, which explained the heaviness, and his bathroom supplies. Weird combination, but it’s not like Taemin was known for being super organized anyways. Besides, it was probably just because it all fit and he was running out of boxes. He honestly doesn’t even know for certain, he packed most of it at like 2 am. Don’t ask him why because he doesn’t know the answer to that either.

 

Since the textbooks were all at the bottom, he figured he’d go ahead and put some of the bathroom supplies away so he could reach the books afterwards. Taemin stuffed more than he probably should have inside the circle of his arms and staggered towards the bathroom, relieved that he remembered where it was on the first try.

 

When he stepped into the room, he nearly dropped the things he was carrying. His eyes went wide as the sound of running water entered his ears and the thought of  _ holy shit someone is in my fucking bathroom what the fuck I didn’t sign up for a roommate  _ raced through his mind before he scanned the room and realized there was nothing on in there. Not the shower, not the sink, not even the toilet.

 

If his hands were free he would’ve slapped himself when he finally realized the source of the sound. The shitty apartment walls were so thin he could hear his neighbor taking a shower in the apartment next door. Great. Perfect. But honestly he should’ve expected something like this with the cheap price, the only he could afford on his student budget. Whatever, as long as his neighbors aren’t loud and he remembered to play his music at a low volume, it shouldn’t be much of a problem, right?

 

He started placing his shampoo and body wash in the shower, noticing that the water was even louder in there. Damn, were their showers right next to each other? What kind of shitty architect would do that? He’ll make sure never to shower when his neighbor is and hopes that they’ll do the same, because he definitely doesn’t want the knowledge that some person is naked and cleaning their body beside him with only a thin wall separating them.

 

His ears perked up as another noise wafted past them. This time it wasn’t rushing water, nor was it him currently hanging up his towels. It was a soft hum, but not one of a machine, although it sounded so perfect it could’ve been. The hum of a person’s voice, gliding through the notes of a song. 

 

Not sure what was coming over him, Taemin stepped inside his shower and pressed his ear against the wall, as if being pulled by a magnetic force. God, that voice was beautiful. Clear even through the tiled wall, hitting each note precisely in tune, floating through the higher notes with such ease he would’ve mistaken it for a woman’s voice if not for the sudden drop to his lower register. Taemin wasn’t much of a singer himself, but fuck, if he could sing like that, you wouldn’t be able to get him to shut up. He could listen to this man sing forever.

 

His bliss was short lived as the squeak of shower handles turning cut off the man’s voice and the water stopped running and Taemin was left in silence. Only then did Taemin blush, realizing what he had just done. If anyone saw him at that moment, they would’ve thought he was a total creep. Hell, even  _ he _ thought he was being a creep.

 

And yet, he found himself humming the same tune as he continued unpacking his boxes, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

  
  


The next time he heard the voice, it was another accident. He slept through his alarm and didn’t get a chance to shower in the morning, so he decided he would bathe in the afternoon and put on a lot of deodorant before heading off to school. Innovation at it’s finest.

 

Since he didn’t have to worry about being late for anything, as his entire evening was free, Taemin let the hot water wash over him, chuckling to himself as he imagined he was cleaning the smell of school off his body. It was actually rather relaxing, almost therapeutic, taking his time to wash and letting his mind wander instead of going through a mental checklist of all the things he had to do for the day. He wonders why he hasn’t been taking showers in the afternoon his whole life.

 

He didn’t even hear the shower next door turn on over the sound of water rushing over his face. It wasn’t until that lovely voice, that beautiful voice from a few days ago, pierced his ears that he realized his neighbor was also bathing just centimeters away. For some reason he wasn’t angry, even though the first day he moved in he told himself his neighbor better not shower at the same time he was or else there would be blood. Instead he felt a sudden calmness take over his mind and body as he heard the same tune from before drift through the air, venturing further into the song than it did the first time. His eyes closed on their own accord, perhaps so his sense of hearing would be heightened or he wouldn’t be distracted by anything. Now that he heard more of the song, he thought it sounded rather romantic, almost securing, as if the melody was saying  _ I’m here for you, come to me _ . 

 

The song ended once more, and Taemin was shaken out of his reverie rather abruptly. He was so immersed in the song he hadn’t realized the water pouring from his shower head had gone cold. Cursing under his breath, he turned the tap off and shivered as he stepped onto the bathroom mat, quickly grabbing his towel and wrapping himself in it.

 

Even though he knew he should, somehow, he didn’t feel creepy this time.

* * *

  
  


Taemin wondered if he was becoming a stalker.

 

Well, not exactly a stalker in the regular sense, as he had never seen his neighbor’s face, let alone followed him around. Rather, he was stalking the sound of his voice. He had changed his bathing schedule so they would always shower at the same time for the sole purpose of hearing his neighbor sing. No matter how hard he tried to sugarcoat it in his mind, his captivation for this man’s voice made him sound absolutely perverted. Really, he wasn’t showering at the same time as his neighbor because he liked to imagine him naked or anything, in fact he was trying to avoid doing that. He just wanted to hear his voice.

 

Sometimes he wondered if the man knew he was listening to him. He must’ve heard Taemin’s shower running through the thin walls at some point, right? Taemin hoped that if that was the case, the man thought nothing of it, just that their schedules happened to overlap one another’s. It seemed unlikely, but the man never changed his showering time, and he never stopped singing, so he must not have been bothered.

 

One time, Taemin even hummed along, albeit incredibly softly, so quiet he could barely hear himself over the coursing water. It wasn’t a song he knew before moving into his apartment, but rather one he had learned after hearing his neighbor sing it so many times before. Unfortunately, he couldn’t look up the song by its lyrics, because the words were too muffled to hear through the apartment walls. Maybe one day he’d hear it clearly and finally find out the title and the words that accompanied the beautiful piece.

 

But today there had been an accident on the road near Taemin’s college and Taemin was five minutes late to his scheduled bathing time. God, it even sounded weird to say that, but he didn’t care right now; he just hoped his neighbor hadn’t already finished and left Taemin a full day without hearing his voice.

 

He quickly stripped and stepped into his shower, adjusting the tap until it was just the right temperature, and eagerly anticipated the sound of music from next door.

 

A noise wafted through the wall to Taemin’s ears, but it didn’t sound like singing, it was cut off too short. He leaned towards the wall so he could hear a bit more clearly, and heard what sounded like a shaky intake of breath. His eyes blinked open and shut as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing, before an unabashed moan hit his ears.

 

Oh.

 

Oh, shit.

 

Taemin felt his cheeks heat up, and he leaned away from the wall as if it would stop the explicit sounds from carrying into his apartment. He should just turn his shower off and walk away, he thought, but for some reason his body was paralyzed with embarrassment, and instead he just stood there with his hand reaching for the shower handles. He absentmindedly realized he could only hear one voice, a voice he recognized, and realized his neighbor must be solo. His blush grew deeper and both his hands shot up to cover his face. He should  _ not _ be listening in on someone’s private time. Did his neighbor not even realize he was there?

 

Another moan reached his ears, a longer and breathier one, almost sounding effortless. Despite his thoughts yelling at him to stop listening and to leave his bathroom, his brain took in the sounds and reminded him of the way the man sings. He moaned again and a similar thought ran through Taemin’s mind; the man’s voice is just as beautiful when he sings as it is when it’s raw and unadulterated.

 

The moans became heavier and an occasional whine would slip in and Taemin realized he must be getting close. Even his  _ whines _ were beautiful, what kind of superhuman -

 

Wait. Those whines sounded too close to be coming from next door. Taemin moved his hands from where they clasped over his mouth and it finally registered that those whines were coming from  _ him _ . He almost begrudgingly looked down to be met with his half hard cock, and he groaned in frustration. The fuck kind of teenager gets turned on by someone else’s moans, even if they are the most beautiful moans he’s ever heard?

 

Wait, duh. Teenager.

 

Before he could stop himself he wrapped a hand around his semi-hard on, the other going back to covering his mouth, muffling a moan at the feeling of his own warm hand. He stroked his cock to full hardness, all the while listening to his neighbor’s voice grow more and more desperate. Taemin’s hips started bucking up on their own accord, and he mentally cursed himself for getting so far gone so quickly. He blames the hormones.

 

When his neighbor let out a groan that was nearly a shout, Taemin knew he must have came, and he let out a groan himself as his hand pumped faster at the sound. He almost wished he could be on the other side of the wall, so he could hear the man clearer, because the noises he made when he reached his climax were so rough yet pure, the contradictory sound sending blood straight to his dick.

 

Taemin kept stroking, continuing to muffle his voice behind his hand as his mind was too clouded with arousal to tell if his neighbor had gotten out of the shower yet. The last thing he wanted was the man knowing he was actually jacking off to the sound of him masturbating. If he didn’t think his infatuation with his neighbors voice was unhealthy before, he definitely did now. His mind wandered back to the song he had heard his neighbor singing so many times before, and he had to bite down on his palm to stop himself from crying out. He was going to cum, oh fuck -

 

As if reading Taemin’s mind, the voice next door began singing through its practiced song, much breathier than the previous times. Taemin nearly choked, before his knees starting shaking and he was cumming onto his shower wall. He whimpered into his hand as he kept stroking his overly-sensitive cock until it was completely spent, his other hand flying against the wall to keep him standing upright. His chest heaved and he let out shaky breaths, trying not to collapse onto the shower floor.

 

He wasn’t grounded back to reality after his orgasm until he heard the familiar sound of the shower handles turning next door. His eyes went wide as he realized what he had just done. If he wasn’t already in the shower, he’d be taking another because of how dirty he felt at that moment. It was such a breach on his neighbor's privacy and now his obsession had been taken to a dangerous level. 

 

He felt sick to his stomach for the rest of the night and decided that he would go back to taking showers in the morning again.

* * *

  
  


Taemin hadn’t heard his neighbor sing ever since their rather uncomfortable shower session. He wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t miss his neighbor’s voice terribly, but the memory of what they had done - of what  _ he _ had done - was enough to keep Taemin away from the bathroom whenever he knew the other man would be bathing.

 

It had all but left his mind the morning his microwave broke. The cheap thing was already on the fritz when he bought it, but he hoped it would at least last him until he could buy a new one because he doesn’t know how to use an oven. He was obviously wrong.

 

So he slipped on a pair of jeans and the cleanest white t-shirt he could find, figuring he might as well go check out the cafe across the street while he still had a few bucks to spare. He had barely taken one step out of his front door when he heard another door close a few feet aside from him. Reflexively turning towards the sound, he saw his neighbor locking his door before turning his head and meeting Taemin’s eyes.

 

“I don’t think we’ve met yet.” The neighbor said, smiling at him. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that showcased his tattoos and muscled arms, along with ripped jeans and black army boots. His eyes were warm, his lips were plump, and he looked to be a little older than Taemin. Basically he was cute yet sexy at the same time, which kinda pissed Taemin off but in a good way. Taemin shifted nervously on his feet, his memories of all the showers from the past month flooding back and making his face flush red. “I’m Kim Jonghyun, your not-so-new neighbor.” Jonghyun chuckled, the sound of ringing bells.

 

“I’m Taemin.” He replied, wringing his hands behind his back.

 

“Just Taemin?” Jonghyun smirked and tilted his head. Taemin blushed harder, feeling like he was being teased.

 

“Sorry. I’m Lee Taemin.” He rushed, and glanced at the floor before looking back at Jonghyun. His eyes were sparkling as if he had just told a funny joke.

 

“Okay, Lee Taemin.” Jonghyun said and walked towards him, causing Taemin to tense with each step he took. “I’ve been pretty busy so I never got the chance to meet you properly until just now. Can I make up for that by treating you to some breakfast?”

 

Taemin blinked. He wasn’t expecting such an offer, especially since he assumed his neighbor thought he was some kind of pervert. Maybe he was wrong in thinking Jonghyun had heard him showering in the past? It’s possible, and he definitely wasn’t about to turn down free food... 

 

“...sure.” Taemin said, and Jonghyun immediately lit up.

 

“I know just the place.”

* * *

  
  


The two sat across from each other in the coffee shop Taemin was planning on going to before unexpectedly meeting Jonghyun, Taemin sipping on his frappe and Jonghyun gulping down his black coffee. They were still waiting for their food to arrive and Taemin had already nearly finished his drink because it was the only distraction available in order to avoid talking to Jonghyun.

 

“So…” Jonghyun hummed, leaning forward until his elbows were resting on the table. “What do you do for a living, Taemin?”

 

He blinked nervously. “Um...I’m a student right now. Taking summer courses. I have a seasonal job at a toy store so I’m...not there right now.” Taemin gulped. Even if he didn’t have such an awkward history with this man, Taemin would still feel anxious in his presence because of how goddamn  _ handsome _ he was. “What about you?” He added quietly.

 

“I’m a music producer.” Jonghyun replied casually as if he was talking about the weather. 

 

Taemin’s eyes grew wide and he nearly choked on his frappe. He coughed a few times before letting out a rough “Seriously?!”

 

“Yeah.” Jonghyun’s grin grew wider, a sense of pride washing over him. “I wrote this song.” He said, and pointed up towards the speaker on the ceiling where a ballad was pouring from.

 

“You wrote this song.” It was more of a incredulous statement than a question. Taemin’s mouth fell open as he processed this new information. “I  _ love _ this song, I can’t believe you  _ wrote _ it.” He thought for another moment. “Why are you living in such a shitty apartment if you write songs like this?!” His face grew red before adding, “No offense.”

 

Jonghyun smiled again, his eyes almost disappearing. “Thank you, and none taken.” He took another sip of his coffee before continuing. “It’s because student loans are a pain in the ass and I never graduated high school so I don’t have a lot of scholarship money.”

 

“Oh.” Taemin mumbled. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. If I didn’t live there, I never would’ve met you.” Jonghyun said, Taemin’s heart beating faster with surprise at his answer. Before he could reply, the waiter was placing their plates filled with food in front of them, wishing them an enjoyable meal. 

 

They sat in silence for a few moments more, other than the sound of them eating their food. Taemin wondered what Jonghyun had meant by that last sentence, but was too busy eating to ask him. It wasn’t until halfway through the meal, when their appetites had been considerably placated, that they slowed down enough to carry on with their conversation.

 

“You know,” Jonghyun started, taking a break to sip his coffee, “I wrote the song you heard me singing in the shower.”

 

Taemin froze mid-bite. His mind repeated that statement at least a hundred times within the course of two seconds, and his stomach dropped to his feet.

 

“Oh, god.” Taemin said, falling back into his chair, wishing it would swallow him up. “I’m so, so fucking sorry, I never meant to - ”

 

“Taemin.” Jonghyun smirked, unable to hide his amusement at Taemin’s reaction. “It’s okay. I knew since the day you moved in.”

 

He could literally feel his shame grow ten times worse. “No it’s not fucking  _ okay _ , it was such an invasion of your privacy and I should never have listened in on you and I’m just so fucking gross - ”

 

“Taemin.” Jonghyun said with a stern edge to his voice. “I literally just said it was okay.” Taemin huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back into his seat. Stop trying to be nice and just let him apologize when he knows he’s fucking guilty.

 

Jonghyun took another bite of his meal, ignoring Taemin’s annoyance on purpose. “Well,” he mused, tilting his head to the side, “if you really feel that bad, there’s always something you could do for me.”

 

“And what would that be?” Taemin asked. Jonghyun looked around the restaurant before turning back to Taemin, bending his pointer finger at him as a signal to lean closer. He bent over the table and Jonghyun followed suit, cupping his hand behind Taemin’s ear and a blush fell over his face again.

 

“Come home with me.” Jonghyun whispered.

* * *

  
  


It only made sense that they would do this where it all began, Taemin thought as Jonghyun pushed his naked body against the shower wall. The warm water was falling over their faces as their lips and tongues intermingled, but neither of them seemed to care about anything other than their bodies pressing together.

 

Jonghyun grinded his cock against Taemin’s, making him groan and pull his lips away. He panted into Taemin’s open mouth, stuck in a silent moan as Jonghyun continued rutting against him. One of Jonghyun’s large hands found Taemin’s slender thigh, and he lifted it up to his hip, Taemin shuddering at the new, closer angle. Searching for support, Taemin’s hands met the sides of Jonghyun’s face, and they looked into each other’s dark, clouded eyes.

 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Jonghyun groaned and clenched his jaw as he thrusted particularly hard against Taemin, who cried out.

“Jonghyun, Jonghyun, Jonghyun…” Taemin whimpered as if it was some kind of incantation, fingers trailing down to his lover’s shoulders. His nails dug into Jonghyun’s tanned skin and he moaned, apparently liking the rough treatment.

 

“Fuck, keep saying my name...” Jonghyun breathed, and Taemin rolled his head back, hitting the tiles and exposing his neck. Jonghyun took this opportunity to place his lips there, nipping with his teeth as Taemin groaned, littering angry red marks across his skin. He sucked under Taemin’s jaw and Taemin dug his nails in deeper, sobbing into Jonghyun’s ear. Satisfied with his work, Jonghyun kissed up Taemin’s neck and chin until their mouths met again, shoving his tongue between Taemin’s waiting lips. They groaned as Jonghyun’s tongue invaded Taemin’s mouth, tasting his insides. Their lips parted too soon for Jonghyun’s liking, and he gave Taemin a questioning look before the younger gave him a smirk, dropping to his knees.

 

“I want something else in my mouth.” Taemin said, looking up at him with eager eyes. Jonghyun’s jaw hung open dumbly before he gulped and nodded.

 

Taemin took a deep breath and held the base of Jonghyun’s cock, holding it steady as his lips approached the head. He let the tip drag across his lips, smearing precome against them, before opening his mouth and taking the first inch in. His tongue swirled across the head and he hollowed his cheeks, which made Jonghyun throw his head back before immediately straightening up so he could watch the man below him work. Taemin’s plump lips looked so pretty stretched around his length, Jonghyun thought, and let his hand fall to the side of Taemin’s head, gently stroking his hair. 

 

Spurred on by the tender touch, Taemin breathed sharply through his nose and sank down lower on Jonghyun’s cock. A moan caught in Jonghyun’s throat at the feeling of Taemin’s hot mouth encompassing his length, and his free hand shot up to the shower wall to hold himself steady. Taemin began to build up a rhythm, pulling back until just the tip was around his mouth before falling back down, hand stroking the area he couldn’t reach. Jonghyun’s abs quivered with each shuddering breath he took, feeling warmth begin to pool in the bottom of his stomach.

 

“Taemin, ah…” Jonghyun choked out in warning, gritting his teeth. Taemin leaned back but didn’t release the head, kept it between his lips and looked up at Jonghyun with wide eyes. “Gonna come…” He breathed out. Taemin pulled away from Jonghyun’s cock, both nearly whining at the loss, and rose to his feet, facing Jonghyun with lips covered insaliva and precome.

 

“Are you gonna fuck me, Jonghyun?” Taemin asked, tilting his head to the side. “I should still be pretty stretched from last night, and there’s no lube in here, so...”

 

Jonghyun’s mouth fell open, cock twitching as he imagined Taemin screaming out as he fucked himself on his own fingers, or even better, a dildo. He knew there must’ve been a reason why his music was turned on so loud last night. “Fuck, yes.”

 

Taemin smiled and turned around, placing his palms against the shower wall, trying not to squirm in anticipation. He felt Jonghyun’s hand caress his side before falling to his butt, stroking the soft skin and giving it a quick pinch. Taemin yelped, and spun his head around to glare at Jonghyun, only for his forehead to fall onto the tiles as one of Jonghyun’s fingers brushed by his hole. His chest heaved as his breathing picked up, Jonghyun continuing to tease his hole with light touches. 

 

“Stop teasing, Jong - ” Taemin cut himself off with a shout as Jonghyun slipped his finger in to the first knuckle. He gasped and ground back against Jonghyun’s hand, knowing he could take more and growing desperate with the need to be filled. Jonghyun slowly eased the rest of his finger in, prolonging this moment as long as he could. Taemin felt so tight around his finger, he couldn’t wait to slip his cock into Taemin’s warmth and fuck him hard.

 

He moved his finger in and out of Taemin, who released needy whimpers, and stepped closer to him until his chest met Taemin’s back. He knew Taemin wanted more, but he was determined to drive Taemin mad with his teasing before doing that. Right now Taemin wanted him, but Jonghyun needed Taemin to need him. 

 

Taemin was growing frustrated, letting out gruff noises and repeatedly rolling his hips to take him in deeper. “Jonghyun, please…” He whined.

 

Taking mercy on Taemin’s poor body, Jonghyun let a second finger enter his warmth, and he groaned at the ever so slightly bigger stretch. Jonghyun lowered his head to kiss at the area between Taemin’s shoulders, occasionally indulging Taemin and sucking the skin into his mouth, leaving marks to match the ones on his neck. 

 

When Taemin started whimpering again, he slipped in a third finger, and finally a fourth, leaving Taemin a panting, sweaty mess.

 

“Jonghyun, I’m ready, please just fuck me already…” Taemin whined, fingers needlessly curling against the wet wall, cock leaking onto the acrylic floor. Jonghyun, feeling as though he had tortured the boy long enough and also craving release himself, eased his fingers out of Taemin, who whined at the loss. He lined his cock up with Taemin’s entrance and slowly pushed the head in, moaning into Taemin’s ear. Taemin shuddered, the ethereal moans that seemed so far away before now closer than ever. He never dreamed he would be able to hear them this intimately and the sheer rawness and clarity was making his head spin.

 

Once Jonghyun’s pelvis against his bottom, Taemin let out a long breath and almost immediately started moving his hips, growing impatient and knowing he didn’t need time to adjust. He just wanted to be fucked and he wanted it  _ now _ . Jonghyun bit his lip and grabbed Taemin’s hips, steadying him as he pulled out before slamming back in, both moaning at the feeling. He started a brutal rhythm, Taemin grinding back against him as best he could, knowing that his butt and hips would be bruised and his whole body would be sore the next morning.

 

Jonghyun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. The heat was so intoxicating and Taemin was so fucking tight it felt amazing. He wished he had turned Taemin around to face him so he could see how wrecked the younger boy was, but decided to would settle for later. There was no time right now, only the unstoppable need for release.

 

One of Jonghyun’s hands snuck to the front of Taemin’s body, knuckles brushing against Taemin’s cock as his hips continued jerking. He let the back of his hand swipe across the length a few times before he wrapped his fingers around it, Taemin crying out at the stimulation from both ends.

 

“Jonghyun, if you do that, I can’t…” Taemin panted, sounding so touched out and on the brink of losing his mind that Jonghyun couldn’t help but stroke faster. Taemin let out a broken moan and slumped forward, unable to hold himself upright any longer, and Jonghyun took advantage of the new angle to fuck him deeper.

 

With a few more forceful thrusts, Taemin was cumming into Jonghyun’s hand, his body convulsing with each stroke to his over-sensitive cock as his cum covered the shower wall and floor. 

 

Small whimpers escaped from Taemin’s lips as Jonghyun continued to thrust into his abused ass, on the edge of his own orgasm until the warmth in his stomach burst, moaning as he coated Taemin’s walls with his seed. Jonghyun breathed heavily against Taemin’s back, struggling to keep the both of them from toppling over. 

 

They both panted, Jonghyun’s hot breath ghosting over Taemin’s back. Taemin whined and  Jonghyun straightened up, gently easing out of Taemin and rubbing a hand across the small of his back to try and ease the pain.

 

“The water’s cold.” Taemin said, voice rough from overuse. Jonghyun cursed and shut the water off, Taemin pulling himself up with shaking arms and turning around so he could lean his back against the wall. 

 

They both stared into each other’s eyes before giggling at sheer ridiculousness of the situation. “Wanna take a bath at my place?” Taemin offered, running his fingers through his damp hair.

 

Jonghyun smiled one of his wide smiles that made his eyes disappear. “You know I do.”

 

When Jonghyun sang to him as they washed each other’s hair in Taemin apartment, he wondered how he became lucky enough that this man to crashed into his life with something as simple as a song.


End file.
